The present invention relates to a windshield protector specially adapted to prevent pebbles, gravel, and other road debris from pitting, chipping or cracking a windshield.
A recurrent problem with driving vehicles along roadways is that pebbles, gravel, and other road debris along the road are kicked up by a vehicle and strike the windshield of a following vehicle, thereby causing pitts, chips and cracks in the following vehicle's windshield. This problem is particularly acute during winter travel, when roads are purposely sanded with small pebbles and gravel to improve traction. Aside from the aesthetic drawbacks of a marred windshield, one must eventually replace the windshield at significant expense. The windshield replacement cost is especially great when the windshield must be replaced by a foreign manufacturer's specified replacement part or when the original windshield mounting is not adapted for ready replacement of the windshield.
The present invention was developed primarily as a means to inexpensively protect the windshield against pitting, chipping and cracking due to the impact of pebbles, gravel and other debris, especially during the winter season.